


Odd Rituals

by Bellakitse



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends and drinks set in motion a relationship that has just been waiting to resolve all it's sexual tension and it's odd mating rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place from 'Wedding Bell Blues'.

Chapter 1.

'Look ahead, just look at the screen… ignore, ignore, ignore.' Rory repeated to herself as she sat at her desk in the YDN office, trying to tune out Paris and Doyle's bickering. Over the last few weeks since their little coupling, Paris and Doyle had really been going at it, snapping at each other for every little thing, only to get on it in Paris's room. Rory cringed a bit at the thought and remembered she had to get new batteries for her Discman.

"Paris, you can't just go in my desk and take my things." Doyle said, letting out something akin to a shriek.

"Why not? I've already been in your pants, why not your desk?" Paris retorted back acidly.

Rory covered her mouth with her hand and refused to look up. She knew Paris would be looking to see if anyone dared say anything. Lucky for her and Doyle, the only people in the office were Glenn and herself.

"Geller." Doyle hissed, turning an interesting shade of red Rory didn't know was possible on a person. "My office, now."

Rory watched as Doyle stalked away with Paris on his heels and gave out a wince as the office door slammed shut. Batteries, she was going to need many batteries.

"Damn, we don't get paid enough to witness this."

Rory smirked at Glenn's mumble.

"We don't get paid at all." Rory looked up at the response; Logan Huntzberger stood at the door with a smirk of his own firmly in place.

"Thanks for the reminder. This place is dead, I'm out of here." They both watched as Glenn packed up his things and made his way out the door.

"Geller and Doyle, they sure know how to put on a show." Logan said as he walked up to her desk and leaned back on the side of it. "Hi Ace."

Rory felt a flutter in her stomach as he smiled down at her. She hated that Logan had such power over her. Ever since her grandparents wedding vows renewal celebration and their spontaneous making-out at said party, two things had been going on; whenever Logan came around her, her pulse raced and whenever she saw her mother, she mocked her to no end. It didn't help that Lorelai had catch them in the act.

After the wedding, she and Logan had gone back to their usual relationship, a friendly banter and nothing more, something that had been her decision and Logan had accepted. After all, Logan Huntzberger didn't do serious relationships, at least, that's what she kept telling herself every time she saw Logan, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was kiss him again.

"Earth to Ace, come in, Ace."

"Huh?" She asked, still distracted by her own thoughts. Would taking a chance on Logan really be so bad? If being with Dean or Jess showed her anything, it was that being with a nice guy or a deep guy didn't prevent her from getting hurt. Logan was flirtatious, lived in the moment and was a bit reckless but he was honest about what he wanted, and he didn't sugarcoat things to make her feel better. He offered reality whether it made her uncomfortable or not.

"Are you picturing me naked, Ace?"

Rory looked up at him, startled, her cheeks turning crimson. "What!"

Logan grinned widely, barely suppressing a laugh at her expression. "I just wanted a reaction, although your response is more telling than I expected. So, Ace, do tell what you were just thinking about?"

"None of your business, Logan." She said icily as she got up from her desk.

Logan just continued smiling at her tone and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him, making her lean on him as he continued to lean on her desk, letting go of her wrist he snaked his arms around her waist holding her tight. "Now, now, Ace, no need for that rude tone of yours."

"Shove it." Rory tried to shoot back as if his closeness didn't bother her at all while her pulse ran a mile a minute. The closeness of their embrace and his teasing smile along with the glint in his warm brown eyes was a heady combination that had her head spinning and her body flushed with heat.

"Gilmore has bark." Rory whipped her head to see who had spoken. At the entrance of the office stood Colin and Finn; Finn bobbled his eyebrows at them. Both had identical smirks on their faces that grew if that was even possible as she tried to free herself from Logan's arms only to give up when she realized he wasn't letting her break away.

"I wonder about her bite." Finn said with a leer that was more playful than suggestive.

"Well, don't." Logan said, finally letting go of her.

Rory glanced at Logan curiously, before she looked over at Finn, catching the knowing look Finn and Colin sent each other. This time their teasing smiles were directed at Logan and not her.

"Finally staking claim, Logan?" Colin asked and even Rory could hear the goading in his tone.

"Might be a little late, mate, you've been dancing around this for months, the lady might not want you anymore. Colin and I were thinking about flipping a coin to see who gets to ask her out first." Finn said to Logan before looking at her and sending her a wink. "Not that she wouldn't pick me over either of you anyway."

"Hey!" Colin exclaimed, more amused at the glare that Logan was sending them at the fun they were having at his expense than Finn's comment.

Finn walked over to Rory and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let them down easy, Luv, but tell them who you really want."

Rory tried to keep a straight face, but in the end, Finn's charming goofiness proved too strong and a smile broke through. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

Finn placed a hand over his heart and staggered back dramatically.

"Men fighting over you and breaking hearts, I see you haven't lost your touch, Gilmore." Said an amused female voice by the door.

"She should give lessons." Said another woman who stood next to the one who first spoke.

Rory rolled her eyes at the comments but grinned as she saw who had said them. Breaking away from the boys, she walked over to the girls and hugged the first girl who spoke. "What can I say, Grant, it's a gift."

The girl laughed as she stepped back so that Rory could get to the other girl and hug her too. "Lessons… now, there's an idea! How are you guys?"

"We're fine, we decided on a self-imposed break from school and we decided to visit our president and vice-president."

"Self-imposed, huh." Rory smirked. "No getting kicked out, Grant?"

"Not this semester. Where is Paris, we tried your dorm first."

"She's here, she's…" Rory coughed, smiling. "Talking things over with our editor."

Both girls raised their eyebrows at her tone. "Does Paris have a new beau?"

"Something like that."

"We smell a story."

Rory laughed. "Maybe later."

"You're being rude again, Ace."

Rory turned and looked at Logan, who along with Finn and Colin had been silent, watching the exchange.

"My mate's right, introductions are called for." Finn said, flashing a smile at the girls.

Rory smiled and shook her head. "Watch it, Finn, these two are too much for even you to handle."

"Don't give us away, Rory."

"Fine, fine. Boys, the brunette is Madeline Lynn, and the blonde giving you the once over is Louise Grant. Ladies, the blond is Logan Huntzberger, the Aussie is Finn…Rory pause for a second. "You know, come to think of it, I don't know his last name or the other one…"

"Rambling, Gilmore." Louise said, still checking out the guys in front of her.

"Right, anyway, that's Finn and the one in the layers is our dear Colin." Rory finished the introductions.

"And which one is yours?" Madeline asked, smiling at the layered boy as Rory put it.

"Right." Louise nodded. "We wouldn't want to hit on yours."

Rory opened her mouth to deny having anything with anyone of them when Finn spoke for her as he walked up to Louise. "Logan is hers; Colin and I are free as birds."

"That's not true." Rory protested.

Finn smirked at her. "So you're picking me after all."

"That's not what I meant, Logan and I aren't together." Rory said, looking at Logan for support. He only raised his hands in a sign of surrender and just grinned her way. Rory just shook her head and asked herself why she even bothered.

"They're going through the beginnings of an odd mating ritual… classic Rory."

Rory turned to Paris who was walking out of Doyle's office, her hair and clothes completely rumpled. Raising an eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest, Rory looked at Paris defiantly. "Do you really want to get into odd mating rituals, because if you want, we could start with yours, Paris."

Everyone watched as both friends stared each other down, all with amused grins. Louise and Madeline knowing the girls better, shook their heads, barely holding back a chuckle. It didn't matter if Rory and Paris were friends, sometimes they reverted to the days of Chilton and their rivalry.

"Meow, ladies." Louise said, stepping forward. "You're giving a show."

Paris broke her stare and rolled her eyes before greeting her old friend in the same manner Rory had done. "I take it you guys were bored and decided to come to good old Connecticut and see how much damage you guys could make."

Louise smiled. "You got it in one, and you and Gilmore here are coming with us."

Paris rolled her eyes once more and murmured a sarcastic remark. "Goody, now I have to stop at an ATM for bail money."

Louise tsked at Paris while Madeline and Rory shared a smile at the annoyed look Paris shoot their blonde friend. "No need for that, Geller. Tonight, this is just about old friends catching up. Just you, me, Maddy, Rory and Johnny Walker."


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought we said Johnny." Louise frowned, looking at the beer in front of Rory. "Ugh! Gilmore is that light beer?"

"I could always switch to a coke." Rory answered smartly at the blonde.

"You wild woman." Louise shot back sarcastically but grinned as Rory rolled her eyes.

"I think you are wild enough for all of us, Grant."

"I like this place." Madeline interrupted, looking around the Yale pub. "A lot of blue though."

"It's Yale." Paris answered as she took a sip of her drink. "There's never enough blue."

"Hmm." Madeline said happily. "So how are you guys? What have you been up to?"

"Who have you been doing?" Louise asked, a glint in her eyes as she looked at the Yalies. "That blond is hot, Rory, and rich, too."

"How do you know that?" Rory questioned.

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "You said his last name is Huntzberger, right? Which most likely makes him grandson of Elias Huntzberger… he and my grandpa used to golf together. That family has more money than god. They make the rest of Hartford high society look like paupers. So you're hitting that, right?"

"Hitting that, Louise?" Paris asked, a snort as a derision come out as her face twisted in disgust. "Could you be more low-brow?"

Louise narrowed her eyes, giving Paris a sickly sweet smile. "Sure I could say, Rory, you're fucking him, right? Is that better, Paris?"

Madeline giggled as Rory blushed, shaking her head at the two blondes when she saw that Paris was more than ready to start ranting. "Enough of that, if we are going to hang out, a cease fire among all of us must be established."

"Boring…"

Rory gave Louise an exasperated look. "But necessary if we don't want to end up in the ER because you two got into a cat fight."

"I've learned Krav Maga." Paris said with an evil little smile.

"And I know how to pull hair with the best of them. Now stop being a stick in the mud, I just want some dirt from you two." Louise answered, amused at her old friend, chuckling when Paris rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing our newspaper editor." She said matter-of-factly, glaring at Rory when she shuddered. "And the innocent princess here like I said before is doing her usual Rory dance with her blond Lothario."

"Can we not call him that?" Rory asked with a sour look.

Paris snorted "What should we call him?"

"Well, first we shouldn't call him mine because he's not, and second can we just call him by… I don't know… his name? Logan."

"Defensive." Madeline commented at the tone. "So what's happening there?"

"Nothing." Rory shrugged. "We're friends, he teases me, we joke, and that's it. Half the time we just bug each other."

Louise looked at her doubtfully. "That's it? Nothing has happened between the two of you because he was giving you some interesting looks earlier."

Rory took a sip of her beer hoping the cool liquid would help with the flush of warmth she was feeling and was sure showed on her face. The grin Louise gave her as she studied her told her it didn't work.

"Stop!"

Louise's grin grew larger if that was possible as she watched Rory shift in her seat, downing the last of her beer and called for another one. "Ohhhh, there's a story behind those rosy red cheeks, spill."

Rory looked from Louise to Madeline and Paris who also looked at her curiously, and sighed knowing that there was no way they would drop it even if she begged. "I'm going to need something stronger for this."

"Perfect." Louise showed her pearly white and turned to the waitress that arrived at their table with an order of a bottle of tequila. "So….?"

"So…" Rory repeated. "Maybe something did almost happen between Logan and me."

"Could you be vaguer, Rory?" Paris commented, grimacing as she downed the shot of tequila that was put in front of her by Madeline.

Coughing as she took her own shot, Rory shook her head as her eyes watered. "We.. We almost slept together, okay."

"Almost?" Madeline questioned, unlike Paris and Rory, she and Louise handled the hard liquor like pros and didn't make a face. "Why almost? If I had a man that looked like that, nothing is stopping me."

"Not even your mom, dad and mom's boyfriend walking in?" Rory asked dryly, reaching for the bottle as she recalled the embarrassing event.

"What!" Louise exclaimed, disbelief covering her pretty features. "You're kidding, right?"

Rory let out a humorless laugh. "Nope."

"How?" Paris asked, bewildered herself. "When?"

"Hmm, you remember my grandparents wedding vow renewal?" Rory asked, looking at Paris and then continuing when Paris nodded. "Well, Logan and his parents were invited. We danced and I asked him why he hadn't made a move because we both knew he was interested and so was I. He said that he was and has thought about asking me several times but because I'm a commitment kind of girl and he's so the opposite of a commitment guy, he decided against it. I guess I was tired of everyone expecting that from me, everyone is so sure they know what I want when half the time I don't even know what I want. And really, I've had two boyfriends and both relationships have crashed and burned in spectacular ways, so what's wrong with having a little fun?"

Louise let out a small laugh. "Nothing at all, Maddy and I are big fans of it."

"Right!" Rory agreed, smiling. "I guess I took a page from your book then, anyway, I told him as much that I liked him and I wanted to have fun. So we snuck off to one of the dressing rooms of the place and we kissed."

"And?" Madeline asked, leaning in as she hopped in her seat, a smile taking over her face.

"And it was awesome." Rory blurted out.

"EEEE," Madeline exclaimed happily, drawing the attention of the people around them in the bar.

"Control yourself, Lynn." Paris said, her own smile negating her harsh tone. "You're acting like you've seen a Jones Brother."

"They're very cute, aren't they?" Madeline asked dreamily.

"No, not really." Paris said dryly.

"Anyway," Louise interrupted before Madeline could start defending her favorite boy band. "So, then what, Gilmore?"

"So, one kiss turned to two, and then, next thing I knew, we're in full make-out mode. His suit jacket is on the floor, his shirt is opened, his hands were under my shirt and his mouth is sucking on my neck. My hands were going for his belt and then my mother walks in, like I said, followed closely by my dad who was buzzed to hell and back and Luke my mother's boyfriend who has been more of a father to me than my own dad. They both threatened to kick Logan's ass. As you guys can imagine, it kind of spoiled the mood." Rory finished her re-telling, downing a second shot, this one going down easier.

"Damn Gilmore!" Louise gasped as she leaned against Madeline, both of them laughing. Rory shot them half-hearted glares and turned to Paris, only to find her smirking as she shook her head. "Et tu, Brute?"

Paris simply shrugged, unaffected. "You got to admit that's hilarious, Rory. God, the look on Huntzberger's face must have been priceless."

"Yeah, his awkward 'see ya' as he sprinted out the door was a hoot." Rory answered sourly.

"So what? It scared him off and that's why nothing has happened since?" Paris asked, shaking her head as Madeline poured her another drink.

"No." Rory sigh. "I'm sure, he'd be game again if I wanted to."

"So, what's the problem?" Louise questioned. "Why aren't you riding that boy for all he's worth?"

Rory blushed at the mental image. "Because he's right, I'm not really a casual sex girl, it took a lot to work up the nerve that day and it blew in my face, maybe it was a sign."

"Who says it has to be casual sex?" Paris asked.

"You said yourself, he's a Lothario." Rory pointed out, not believing that Paris would even ask.

"Yeah, but I've also seen the way he stares at you mesmerized at the paper when he thinks no one is looking. The way he goes out of his way to get your attention and how he acts like a happy puppy when you give it to him. What that man feels for you is not casual, it surely scares the crap out of him which is why he hasn't pushed the issues but it's not casual."

"And." Madeline continued where Paris left off. "No one says that casual can't turn into more. Maybe that's been your problem all along. You jump straight into a relationship… I mean, have you ever really just dated and see where it would go, Rory?"

"No." Rory conceded, thoughtful.

"Maybe you should." Madeline said kindly.

"Maybe." Louise said, another wicked smile breaking out, gesturing with her chin to something behind Paris and Rory. "Tonight is your chance."

Rory turned in her chair, spotting immediately what her friend was talking about. A group of LDB boys were at the entrance of the pub with Colin, Finn and Logan leading the pack. It didn't take long for Logan to spot them if the smirk he threw their way was anything to go by.

Turning back, she found Louise still grinning as she looked at her. "Yes, this night just got a lot more interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your fair lady at yonder corner of bar."

"Yonder?" Logan chuckled into his glass as he drank his beer, his back to the woman in question as he and his two friends sat around the bar, the rest of their motley crew playing games in different corners of the establishment.

Unlike Logan and Colin who were facing away from the bar, Finn could almost see everybody who was in the pub; he smirked as he looked over his friend out at the crowd. "I had my Shakespeare class today."

"The poor man is probably rolling in his grave as you butcher his work." Colin commented, earning a snort from Logan and a shrug from Finn.

"Leo and Claire did worse with Romeo and Juliet." Finn answered. "I'm sure dear old William will forgive me."

Finn continued looking over, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking out the table where Rory and her friends sat. He smiled wolfishly when he caught the eye of the pretty blonde, amused as she gave him a saucy wink which caused Rory to reach out and slap the girl's hand in reprimand. He could tell from his seat that the reporter was blushing.

"What's happening?"

Finn turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow as he realized his friend asked without ever taking his eyes off his glass. "Why don't you look for yourself, mate?"

"No."

Finn continued to stare at Logan, a chuckle bubbling up as his friend refused to turn around. He looked over his shoulder giving Colin a look, finding him looking at Logan curiously, too. "Are the answers of the world's mystery at the bottom of your glass or is there a reason you won't turn around?"

Logan shot a glare at his friend that didn't hold up; he turned his head forward again, signaling the bartender for another beer. "I don't want to make her uncomfortable, okay?"

"Rory?" Colin questioned.

Logan nodded, reaching for his new glass. "She's…We had a moment a couple of weeks ago and it didn't turn out the way we both expected and now…well, she's not at ease around me."

"A moment?" Colin parroted.

"That didn't go as expected." Finn continued. "Could you not…perform? Cause that happens, I mean not to me, but it happens to lesser men."

Logan looked at Finn, horrified as Colin let out a bark of laughter that attracted eyes on them.

"No!" Logan hissed, looking around. "And don't repeat that. Jesus! That's how rumors get started."

Colin continued to snicker as Finn grinned at their leader.

"Yuk it up, clowns." Logan grouched. "Just remember this moment when you guys get yourselves arrested and need someone to bail you out, because I will."

Finn held up is hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, no need for threats. So… something happened between you and the reporter and now you can't look at her?"

Logan rolled his eyes at the absurd comment. "I just don't want her to think I'm following her around."

"Yeah…" Colin started, the sarcasm dripping from the word. "Because this morning when we found you… we didn't find you in the Daily News with your arms around her and when her friends showed up and talked about going out to drink and she mentioned the pub, you didn't clear your schedule to make sure you'd be here tonight, too. I can't imagine where anyone can get the idea that you might be following her or want to just spend time in her presence.

Colin shared a look of faux shock. "People get such outlandish ideas in their heads, don't they, Finn?"

Finn nodded, schooling his features to express concern. "That's how rumors get started."

Logan groaned as his friends cracked up. "What is this? Gang up on Logan day? Seriously, what have I done to deserve such ridicule from my supposed best friends? Aren't you guys supposed to have my back and not mock me in times like these?"

"Have you met us, mate?" Finn questioned. "Besides, the better question is what has happened to our fearless leader? You should be over there laying down that famous Huntzberger charm, wooing the fair lady, not acting like some scared freshmen! Do you feel ill, mate?"

"Have you been abducted by aliens?" Colin jumped in. "Hit your head and don't remember who you are?"

Finn gasped, his eyes going comically wide. "Evil who's-scared-to-talk-to-girls twin!"

"Rogan Huntzberger!" Colin exclaimed.

Finn let out an audible breath. "Rogan Huntzberger, what have you done with our friend?"

Logan tried to remain serious and scowled at his friends since more than one person was staring at them now and he was sure he didn't need to turn around to know that among those were Rory and her girlfriends, but couldn't stop the laughter from coming out at the ridiculousness of his friends. "You guys are idiots." He answered as he stood up. "But I get your point, time to do something about it."

xxx

"Incoming." Madeline whispered out through the side of her mouth as she saw who approached which gave Rory barely enough time to take a calming breath.

"Ladies!" Finn greeted cheerfully. "Might we join you this fine evening?"

Madeline and Louise nodded quickly, grinning at the arrivals and then at Rory as the three boys took chairs from another table and brought them over.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said, smiling softly at Rory as he sat down next to her.

"Logan." Rory answered, clearing her throat.

"What have you girls been up to tonight?" Finn questioned as he sat next to Louise while Colin sat between Madeline and Paris.

"Catching up, talking about school." Paris answered.

"And boys." Louise smirked.

"Family." Rory countered.

"And boys." Madeline repeated with a smile of her own.

"Books we've read." Paris continued.

"And boys." Louise said, giving Finn a wink again before turning to Logan. "And weddings."

Madeline snickered as Paris turned and smirked at Logan, too, while Rory sank her face into her palms.

"What about you, Huntzberger?" Paris questioned, ignoring the muffled groan that Rory let out when she heard the teasing glee in Paris's voice. "Been to any good wedding lately?"

Colin and Finn gave Logan a questioning look while the girls except Rory chuckled. Logan didn't bother to answer. He simply looked to his side at Rory, gently pulling her hands from her face and then holding them in his. "Been sharing, Ace?"

Rory looked up at Logan, relieved that he looked amused and not angry even if the tips of his ears were a little pinkish. "They were curious and with these three it's just better to give in most of the time."

Logan quickly glanced at his friends before looking back at Rory. "I know the feeling."

"Sorry." She apologized.

Logan shook his head and raised a hand to brush a strand of Rory's hair; and then, his hand smoothed out the back of her head before letting his hand rest at the back of her chair. No one around the table missed the intimacy of the action.

"We're missing something?" Finn asked, pointing at Colin and himself.

"Yes and that's the way it's going to stay." Logan answered.

Rory gave her friends a warning look. "Agreed."

"Spoilsport!" Louise clucked her tongue at Rory.

"That's what they say." Rory answered dryly, sharing a smile with Logan. Louise rolled her eyes but let it go, turning to Finn and throwing a come-on his way which he gladly returned. Rory watched as her friends interacted with Logan's, laughing along to some of the stories Louise and Madeline were telling the boys. She blushed when the spring break story made Colin, Finn and Logan give her and Paris a playful leer. She looked away from Logan's smirk but smiled to herself as his arm closed around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"Girl on girl, Ace?" Logan whispered in her ear as their friends continued the conversation without them. "That's hot and….unexpected."

Maybe it was being with her much more outrageous friends or the wonderment in Logan's voice that Rory found herself giving Logan a heated look worthy of Louise, pleased when she noticed the way his Adam's apple bobbed and the way his eyes tracked her mouth when she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. "I'm full of surprises, Huntzberger… you don't even know."

"No, but I'd sure love to know, Ace." Logan found himself leaning in closer, lost in Rory's blue eyes and the curve of her pink lips. Surprised that she would flirt with him so publicly, he found himself allured by the challenge in her eyes and shifted in his seat, feeling his jeans become tighter as he recalled the last time she gave him the same look at her grandparents' wedding. "What do you say?"

Rory bit on her bottom lips, she could feel her heart thunder in her chest as she took him in—the way he leaned in close, his coffee-colored eyes twinkling at her with playfulness and heat. She felt his hand leave her shoulder and slide under her hair, his fingers drawing circles at the base of her neck, causing goose bumps to rise at the feel of his hand.

"What do you say, Ace?" Logan repeated his words against her hair right above her ear.

"We've got to go." Rory blurted as she stood up quickly, getting raised eyebrows and smirks in response. She quelled down the urge to blush and tugged at Logan's hand. He rose to his feet, a wide smile on his lips as he grabbed their jackets.

"Where's the fire?" Madeline called out, the delight in her words loud and clear.

"In Logan's pants most likely." Colin answered.

Louise gave Rory a proud look. "Not just his I think."

This time Rory couldn't help the flush of her cheeks but bid out a good-bye as Logan guided her out the door, the laughter of their friends following them. She took a few steps ahead of him, out the door first. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, she closed her eyes as she leaned back into Logan when he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his face pressed against her neck. "Where to, Ace?"

Turning around in his arms, she closed the small gap between their mouths. Moaning as he took control of the kiss, his hands held locks of her hair as he crushed their mouths together, sinking into the sensation of her mouth, the taste that was uniquely Rory. His lungs burned as he was sure hers did from the lack of air but he kept at it a moment longer, enjoying the way his body vibrated with the need to get closer, to touch more of her, to taste every inch of her hot mouth, breaking only when it was absolutely needed. He pressed his forehead against hers, male pride swelling as he took in her dazed eyes, her swollen lips and the way her hand clung to him like a lifeline. He hardened even further, now painfully against the zipper of his jeans as he watched her lick her lips. His grip on her hair loosened, his hands now cradling her face while his thumb caressed her cheeks. "Where to, Rory?"

Her cerulean eyes locked with his and he felt his stomach clenched to her response. "Your place."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a miracle that they did not wreck. It took them less fifteen minutes from the pub back to his suite and he was pretty sure he had spent at least half of that time staring at Rory instead of looking at the road. He thought he should just be grateful that it was late enough that the New Haven streets were mostly empty and they made it to his reserved spot in one piece. Logan turned off the car and pulled the key from the ignition. It was dark in the car except for the small light filtering from the light post a few spots away. He was nervous, a completely foreign emotion for him, but a very real one as he jingled his keys. He turned to look at Rory, finding her cerulean eyes already on him, concern passing through them.

"Logan?" She questioned, her slender hand reaching over to stop his hand, leaving them in silence as the keys stopped clinking against each other. He remained silent as she studied his features. He was not at all that sure what she was looking for, but he hoped she found it. He hoped he was worthy. As those thoughts crossed his mind, she leaned over and kissed him softly and he realized with sudden clarity that this wouldn't be like other times, like other girls. He had come to terms with this with an ease that surprised him.

He returned her kiss, deepening it as his hand dived into her luscious brown hair, the silky strands around his fingers.

"Logan." She whispered against his mouth, her blue eyes dark and wide. "Take me inside."

Jerking his head, he nodded and with a total lack of his usual Huntzberger finesse got out of the car. The walk from the parking lot to his dorm suite was a blur of roaming hands and heated kisses on any available flesh. This he understood: the blood pumping in his body a little faster because there was a beautiful woman in his arms.

He paused at his door, keys in hand. "You're sure?" He questioned once more. He wanted her, he had wanted her since the moment he met her in the hallways of her dorm, but he knew her enough to know she was not a one night stand kind of girl and while he quickly realized that what was going on between them was so much more than that. He knew she was still under the misconception that casual was all they were.

"Logan. Open. The. Door." Rory answered him between every kiss, causing him to smile at her surprising playfulness.

"As you wish, Ace." Logan teased, pulling her to his side as he opened the door. He flipped the lights of the common area. He saw the way she gave the room a quick curious look.

"Well?"

"It's neater than I expected for three guys." Rory replied.

"Cleaning lady and Colin balance Finn's filthy tendencies and I'm a neat guy." Logan stated as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest.

Pressing his face into the curve of her neck, he murmured. "What about a tour? It starts with my bedroom."

Rory laughed softly at the playful tone, sighing as his mouth skimmed over her skin. "I bet it ends with your bedroom, too."

Logan grinned at the twinkle in her eyes as she turned to him. "Smart girl."

"I go to Yale, you know." Rory quipped, earning a laugh. "Lead the way, Huntzberger."

xxx

Morning light filtered through the opening of the curtain hitting Logan in the face. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Rory wasn't there anymore; the space next to him felt empty and cold with the lack of her warm body. Sighing out a tired sound, Logan crack opened his eyes, finding his conclusion correct. It was funny, any other time, he would have sighed a breath of relief at the chance of avoiding the awkward morning after when he would have to be charming as he showed a random girl the door. This morning, however, all he felt was disappointment as he stared at the empty space next to him.

To say that spending the night with Rory Gilmore was good would be the understatement of a lifetime. Logan covered his eyes with his forearm, blocking out the sun as scenes from the night before flashed like a movie strip. Rory smiling shyly but playfully, her eyes filled with joy as he kissed down her neck, the girlish giggle escaping her lips as he found a ticklish spot, the sound turning breathless when he found one less so. A pretty blush covered her porcelain skin as he removed layers of clothing until she was naked. The way she looked as she laid on his bed, her dark locks fanned out over his pillow. He'd always thought it was corny when people talked about having their breath taken away by someone. He'd grown up around beautiful woman, debutants, actresses, models all throwing themselves at him and while he had had a healthy appreciation for their beauty, none compared to Rory Gilmore naked on his bed looking like she belonged there forever. In so many ways, their love making had been tame and innocent, like the very girl that had been in his arms, and as she kissed him softly, as she held on to his arms as he pushed into her slowly, as she sighed his name breathlessly, her eyes fluttering closed and a smile on her lips as his lips graced her skin, Logan had never felt more fulfilled. As they had lain together chest to chest, their breathing shallow, he had looked at her, finding her gaze on him already. Her smile wide and happy as he grinned at her. She'd leaned in her lips, kissing the corner of his mouth lingering before she had ducked her head to press her face into his chest and as he held her he had felt her lay another soft kiss over his heart. He told himself that if it skipped a beat it was because he was still coming down from the great sex.

A knock on his door interrupted his musing; letting out a groan, he reached for a pair of sweats, not surprised when he found his roommates waiting outside the door with matching smirks on their faces.

"Aren't we mature enough for sexual conquest details?" He asked once again, unsurprised when all he got were wider smiles and shaking heads. "Fine, maybe we're not but I'm not sharing this time around."

"That's fine, mate." Finn answered for Colin and himself. "We figured you wouldn't tell us, anyway, it couldn't have been that great anyway considering…."

Logan narrowed his eyes at his friends as Finn gave him an innocent look and Colin coughed into his hand. "Considering?"

Finn grinned. "Considering we were in the kitchen when Rory bolted out of your room this morning like the hounds of hell were behind her."

Colin coughed again, this time sounding like a laugh. "She didn't even pause when we asked if she wanted coffee."

Logan rolled his eyes at his friends' teasing but paused as their word sank in. "She ignored coffee?"

"Yep."

"Crap!" He said. shaking his head. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

xxx

Rory Gilmore turned the knob of her dorm suite, cringing when the door creaked. It sounded louder than ever before when the room was silent except for the sound of breathing coming from her visitors who were camped out in her living area. She quietly tired to tip-toe to her room, letting out a moan when a throat cleared behind her. Turning around slowly, she found three knowing gazes on her. Madeline and Louise more amused than Paris who kept her expression blank but Rory could see a hint of worry. Rory smiled slightly at her friend, knowing that while she wouldn't show it outwardly, she was concerned.

"Look who's doing the walk of shame." Louise teased as she rose from the couch, taking in her rumpled clothes and even more rumpled hair. "Have fun?"

"Yes." Rory answered shortly, turning back towards her room.

"Then why the face?" Madeline called out, a confused frown on her face.

Rory turned to face her friends once more, giving a shrug that look more casual than she actually felt; in fact, casual would be the last word she would use to describe what she was feeling. Last night had been amazing and wonderful and so much more meaningful than she had expected. It left her hollow to know that it wouldn't lead to anything. "Because last night was last night and this morning Logan and I will go back to what we are, me a commitment girl and him a guy who runs from the word."

She turned around once more, this time ignoring her friends as Louise turned to Paris telling her that the reason they were friends was because they were both drama queens. She simply laid on her made-bed, curling her knees inward, hugging them to her chest. Closing her eyes, she hoped that when she wakes up, she would stop feeling like she was losing something before she even had it.

xxx

Rory woke up hours later, she looked around her room, something had awakened her and she couldn't put her finger on it. Waiting silently, she heard it again, a noise that had cut through her dream state.

Tap…tap…tap.

A light tapping at her window. She just knew it was Logan. Pulling back the curtain, she found him waiting patiently, freshly showered while she still had on the clothes from the night before. She begrudgingly pulled open the latch when he raised an eyebrow at her hesitation. She took a step back as he climbed over the window sill.

Logan flashed her with a smile. "That's harder than it looks."

"I'm sure you've had practice climbing through girls' windows." She quipped, letting out a snort when he shook his head.

"Nope, first time."

Rory gave him a side smile. "I'm sure."

"So…."

It was Rory's turn to raise an eyebrow as he trailed off. "So…?"

"You turned down coffee." Logan answered, widening his eyes for effect.

"What…"Rory trailed off, groaning as she remembered earlier how Colin and Finn catching her as she had been running off. "Yes, I did and to make matters worse, I haven't had any yet."

'Wow' Logan mouthed. "Well, serves you right, if you hadn't sneaked out, we could have wakened up together and I would have treated you to breakfast and the best coffee in New Haven."

Rory winced. "Logan…"

"No." Logan cut in, his voice devoid of the usual good humor she was used to. "Before I came here I thought I was going to let you ramble about why you left this morning and how you think you know this could never work and then I would use my charm to convince you otherwise but let's cut through all that crap, shall we?"

Rory could only nod silently, sitting down on her bed as Logan started pacing in front of her, being very un-Logan like.

"Last night was amazing." He blurted out, lacking his usual suave.

"And trust me, I've had enough sex to know that when I say amazing I mean amazing. And sure we've been building the sexual tension since we met so, of course, it was great… but if it was just that then I would probably be over it now that we've slept together, but seeing as more than anything I want to kiss you again, I guess that's not the case. We could also say that I'm just being a guy who is horny for a hot girl but…" Logan trailed off, kneeling down in front of her. "Rory, I watched you sleep last night after everything and all I could think was I wanted to know what you were dreaming when you smiled in your sleep, and then, I realized I wanted to know more than that." Unconsciously, his hand brushed the hair from her face, smiling softly as she stared at him wide-eyed and with her mouth slightly opened. "I want to know so much more about you, I find myself looking forward to every time I'm near you. I like hearing you talk and go off tangents about things that matter to you, I like how excited you get about books and that you're a chatter box about the strangest things. I never get tired of hearing you, or being near you."

Rory bit her lip as she looked down at him, his words washing over her, causing a flurry of activity in her stomach.

"I know what you think and what we talked about at your grandparents wedding." Logan continued, standing up again. "I get your concerns because, honestly, they're mine, too… I've never…I've never tried this…exclusivity, relationships, but I realize it's because I've never wanted to try before. But I want to try now, I want to try with you…okay, say something."

Rory took a deep breath as she slowly stood up too. "I-I like your eyes and the way they look at me, I like the smiles you give me."

Logan shrugged, giving her a cheeky smile, breathing easier as she smiled back, closing the space between them until her hands touched his abdomen, his hands going to her waist, pulling her even closer. "I'm a good looking guy."

Rory laughed softly. "You really are, I like how you make me feel, light and fun-filled. I like being around you, too."

"That's a good place to start, Ace." Logan answered as he leaned to press a kiss at her temple.

"It is." Rory agreed. "I've always been a certain way about my relationships, my…well, as Paris said mating rituals. You're a certain way, too…"

"Hasn't worked for either of us it seems." Logan continued.

Rory nodded. "Maybe we should try differently…with each other…"

Logan grinned as Rory, full of hope, looked up at him. Unable to resist, he leaned down, taking her mouth, smiling into the kiss as she sighed, her fingers sinking into his hair, pulling him closer. He laughed, breaking the kiss as she pulled him to her bed, covering her with his body; he looked down at her, finding the same happy grin from the night before; unsurprised when his heart started beating fast.

"Our own mating rituals it is." Logan leaned, laying a kiss across her cheek. "Odd as they may be."

The End


End file.
